


交换温度

by orphan_account



Series: 永恒领域特供 [2]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 喜闻乐见的影威和生存者麦, 威麦注意
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 毕竟，有谁不爱蚁狮沙漠呢？
Relationships: Maxwell/Wilson (Don't Starve)
Series: 永恒领域特供 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099436
Kudos: 11





	交换温度

“在北半球清朗的夏夜，你将领略一年中最为辉煌壮丽的星空。”

纽约大中央总站候车厅里某本小册子上的文字不知怎的突然浮现于麦斯威尔的脑海中。他抹了把额上的汗，继续耐心观察浮标的响动。就连他也难以相信，自己竟能熬过永恒领域的冬春两季，活到这该死的夏天。

魔术师发现状况与以往有所不同的起因，是夏初侍弄蜂箱时骤然出现的怒吼声。本能告诉他不要停下脚步，至少要跑得离营地更远些——紧接着，他刚刚所在的位置便被某种不可见的巨型生物踏过足印。地面在身后塌陷的一瞬，他第一次被来自未知的恐惧缚住。或几乎是第一次。他向心中回溯这陌生而熟悉的恐惧来自何处，没多久就觅得了答案。晚秋时节威尔逊前来向他预告后，朔月前的数日，正是这种不安在他心头徘徊不去。

自那以后他再也没有见过威尔逊。

麦斯威尔循着吼声，找到了一片并非出自他之手的沙漠。随着探索进一步深入，他愈发确信这是那个科学家的手笔。太过平和，太过仁慈。看似令人生畏的沙暴无非拖缓了旅人的脚步；蚁狮虽拥有庞大的身躯，却只是在原地生闷气，不可否认，这份愤怒会对生存者们带来不小的麻烦，它索取的贡品却不过是小儿科。没有险恶的陷阱，没有非正面对决不可的敌人，甚至在如此温和的荒原中，那家伙也没忘记给予希望。

沙漠深处，一方绿洲静静摇曳于蒸腾的暑气中。

他一开始害怕自己是被酷热烤昏头，产生了幻觉，直到他被晒得发痛的双手真正触及那洼清冽的湖水。以他对威尔逊的了解，这片地貌出现于此处，必定有某种意义。于是他拾起骸骨旁的钓竿与草席卷，赶在入夜前在湖畔支上一座帐篷，用身上仅剩的硝石生起吸热篝火，带着某种难以打消的不屑之情，盘腿坐在水边，不情愿地将鱼线挥向湖心。

除了这种人，还有谁会把蓝图藏在湖里？身边整整齐齐摆着一排淡水鱼，在幽蓝的火光下检视上钩时手感有所不同的收获物时，麦斯威尔长叹了一口气。威尔逊的幽默感有时简直是……莫名其妙。

一旦思绪以威尔逊开了头，便很难再次打消。直到亲身处于这片荒蛮怪诞的大陆，他才渐渐开始明白生存者们每个日夜所面为何。丝毫不亚于严寒、酷暑或淫雨的孤独，一刻不停地渗入他的身躯。

他是个自认能从思考中获得慰藉的人，但可思虑之物枯竭的速度甚于他的想象。他时常后悔，为何成名后对一度钟爱的书籍与音乐不屑一顾。哪怕能再多回想起一本三流小说的情节，忆起一首烂俗的流行歌曲旋律，也许都足以帮他在这无尽的流放中多撑过几天。他的记忆宫殿被自己的成就——那些成功的巡演，观众们的欢呼喝彩，献上舞台的花束——填得太满，过往的辉煌却无法消解他的孤独。

王座上，他尚得以凭借遥望生存者们的挣扎取乐。而现在他一无所有。

如果说穷小子威廉唯一的挚友是查理，那么伟大的麦斯威尔能称得上朋友的存在，恐怕仅有威尔逊。尽管无论通过那台破旧收音机的交谈，还是地底的招待，他付出的情感都有所保留，且只为一个目标服务：他的“自由”。但那之中确实有着某种真诚，几乎是条件允许他给出的全部。

而威尔逊慷慨的回报，唤醒了他沉眠已久的，也许能称作人类之心的一部分。也正是它的苏醒，令他的流放徒增煎熬。他会更多地称呼切斯特为“小切”，他会观测恒星的轨迹与昨日有何细微的差别，他会怀念起帕特加斯雪茄的气味，并非被暗影们囚禁前他熟知的昂贵古巴雪茄，而是那个秋夜，新任国王并没能还原得尽善尽美的那一支。

威尔逊创造的星星一定令梦魇们大为光火，而这片沙漠，以 ** **它们**** 的标准，甚至无法达到及格线。就连向生存者们一份小小的馈赠——切斯特与眼骨——都令曾经在任的麦斯威尔收到了惨重的责罚。可想而知，何等厄运降临到了威尔逊头上。他没能再次现身一定与此有关，麦斯威尔想道。他还能再坚持多久？也许，待他稍稍恢复，能够运用投影时，可以向他传授些经验，在暗影们残酷的施虐心与科学家可悲的良心间找到可以妥协的平衡点。天啊，只要能让他受的折磨轻些。

说起折磨，这鬼天气是真他妈的热，麦斯威尔在心里咒骂了一句。汗水已将这位体面人的衬衫浸透，他闻起来就像烈日下的盐湖。自己当初到底是脑子搭错了哪根线，把夏天的温度设置得与要烧起来无异？而且沙漠该有昼夜温差的，不是吗——他分明记得，纽约开往旧金山的铁路线上，荒漠中的夜晚是多么寒冷。绝不只是因为失血过多。如果创造世界时没有忽略这一点，他也不至于沦落至此。也许人的尊严注定与摄氏气温的绝对值成反比。

但是，如果一个人苟延残喘得够久，说不定能活到目睹奇迹的那一天。

借着湖心流萤的微光，麦斯威尔看到一个熟悉的身影缓缓向他走来，迈入冰火的亮光内。对方一挥手，火焰清凉的蓝色光芒一闪转为平而钝的苍白，与地底长明的火光如出一辙，既无法带来温暖，也无法消解炎热。

“嘿，你这是要——”他有些被惹恼。

“我好冷。”

下一个瞬间，梦魇之王的投影紧紧攀上了麦斯威尔。

震惊中，他竭力压下想推开威尔逊的本能反应，思绪转得飞快，试图厘清当下的状况。冷？没错，他想起来了。本体被困在王座上时，随着日渐衰竭麻木，只有一种感触与日俱增：寒冷。纵然投影可以踏足世界各处，但无论烧得多么旺的营火，或是怎样的骄阳，都无法减轻这种寒冷分毫。凭自己的印象，只有在接近活生生的人类时，他才能感到片刻温暖。属于生命的光和热从生存者们的躯体中辐射开来，就像小小的太阳。但身为王的尊严从未允许他沉湎于对暖意的渴望，离他们太近。

所以不难解释威尔逊为何会做出这等看似唐突的举动了，他想道。而此时科学家将头埋在麦斯威尔胸口，冰冷的双手向魔术师背后外套与衬衫间摸索，绝望地想将冻僵的手捂暖。麦斯威尔迟疑片刻，抱住了面前这具瑟瑟发抖的身躯。他嗅到泥土与尘埃的气味，将怀中之人拥得更紧。

“麦斯威尔，这就是你一直以来面对的东西吗？”颤抖的声音几近啜泣。

“向来如此。”

听到这句波澜不惊的回答，威尔逊抬起头，对上了前任国王的视线。他敢发誓，那是两人相识以来唯一一次，从对方的眼中读出了歉疚。他将手臂的力道加重数分，几乎要把自己冰冷的身体融在麦斯威尔的怀抱中。

就像一块冷到了核心，无论如何也捂不热的暖石，麦斯威尔想。心中冒出某种病态的愉悦感，让他的嘴角微微上扬。在所有人之中——威尔逊唯独选择了他，作为求助的对象。

两人接近无意识地跌跌撞撞退到了帐篷的帘布前。

比他矮上足足一头的威尔逊轻易将他摔在地上时，麦斯威尔才意识到，暗影赋予的力量确实不容小觑。那双迷离的褐色眼眸凝视着他，全无往日的温和沉着，却如同蛇类瞪向猎物。他有些明白新任国王为何会找上自己了。毕竟，在不得不屈从于本能的前提下，只有报复才勉强算不上是犯罪。

年长者汗湿的外套被随意掷向一旁，而当衬衫被解到第四颗纽扣时，他按住了威尔逊不安分的手。这不公平，他皱起眉，指了指衣着整齐的威尔逊。而对方只是耸耸肩，转而开始解麦斯威尔的腰带。行吧。他翻了翻眼睛。这种时候你还能指望什么呢？

威尔逊扶着麦斯威尔的双腿愣了会神，不过魔术师大致知道困扰年轻人的是什么。手头派得上用场的东西并不多，而噩梦燃料……总归是个说得过去的备选项，或者不如说是唯一的选项。还能更没创意些吗？他只希望自己的理智被摧残得摇摇欲坠后，至少能得到根雪茄作为补偿。

直到科学家俯身越过他，单手在一旁的背包中翻来翻去，随后露出一副“Eureka”的喜悦表情。操。去他的创意。他宁可是噩梦燃料。

“我没想到你会对甜食感兴趣。”

“只是很有效率罢了。”这是实话，但眼下向来能言善辩的魔术师也只能憋出这么一句来。

他心里想的却是自己至少这个夏天宁可任蜂蜜留在蜂箱里发烂，至少一年咽不下任何含蜂蜜的料理，这辈子都 _绝对不会_ 再碰一下太妃糖。

但当威尔逊带着溢满色欲的邪笑将糖果含在口中，吮吸着修长的手指，带出闪闪发亮的琥珀色汁水时，麦斯威尔还是可耻地硬了。

体内手指冰冷的异物感与空气中弥漫着的香甜气息偶成微妙的矛盾，令他的大脑有些当机。他努力去想些别的什么来分散注意力，比如……比如他早些时候就该滥用职权把这个得寸进尺的科学家给干了。看看身为国王的骄傲和矜持带来了什么？妈的，还不是被这个不懂一点隐忍的后辈按在地上为所欲为。他越想越气，一拳锤在地上。

现在他可是把“自作自受”这个词理解得相当透彻。

麦斯威尔目测着估计了一下对方的长度。大致五英寸半，尽管比自己的稍差一点（现在想这又有什么用？），但 _足够_ 让他难受了。

威尔逊将胀痛的阴茎埋入麦斯威尔温热的体内时，发出一长串难以自持的呜咽。仿佛有知觉的软肉紧紧绞住他的分身，灼热得简直要将他整个熔化。他停滞了片刻。

年长者深吸一口气，压住险些脱口而出的呻吟。尽管知道只是错觉，他还是感到自己的内脏似乎被钝器侵入，搅得一塌糊涂。异教徒侵略国家的重罪也不过如此，如果他有罪，宁愿蹲一辈子监狱，上绞刑架或吃枪子。但应该罪不至 _此_ 吧，他有些绝望地想道。仰卧的干草已被汗水浸湿。

科学家惨白的面庞因情欲染上一道红晕，双手本能地想探向对方的衬衫下取暖，却在即将触及皮肤前犹豫了。麦斯威尔安慰地握住那双手，轻轻揉搓威尔逊因寒冷而发僵的指关节，将其贴在自己身上。老国王一反常态地沉默，但威尔逊的精神状况并没好到足以发现这点，只是一味渴求着温暖与欢愉，一次次将性器挺入并不反抗的身躯。

尽管开始时仅有痛苦，但只是想象王座上可怜的领主本体的样子，就使快感沿着麦斯威尔的椎骨不断上升：他当然感受得到，能分享投影感官的一切，双手却挣不脱暗影的束缚，无法安慰自己鼓胀得发痛的勃起，只有细碎的喘息在地底回荡。脑海中的这幅光景不禁令他露出微笑，挑衅似的抚上威尔逊的面颊，碰了碰他的鼻尖。

他发现那双空洞无神的双目并未聚焦于任何一点。

“我没有放弃，麦斯威尔。我还在寻找逃出这里的方法。”从发抖的唇间吐出的声音与耳语无异。

麦斯威尔刚想反问“你以为我没尝试过吗”，看向那张憔悴不堪的面孔，却只得将辛辣的嘲讽咽回去。

“只差一点了……如果有那本书，加上你的知识。但我，不，我没有疯，我没有。我没有疯。”喃喃低语渐渐溶在粗重的喘息中。

像是突然想起什么，他猛地抓住麦斯威尔的肩。“那些该死的鸟！只要——”

“你已经做得够好了，威尔逊。”魔术师将手指划过威尔逊毛糙的黑发，轻轻拍了拍他的头。

梦魇之王终于陷入了无声的抽泣。

麦斯威尔很明白威尔逊所指为何。他的魔法并非全能，尽管他羞于承认，但有些缺口也许不得不交由科学补足。如果他们能重聚于王座之间外的某处，也许甚至能合力建出逃脱的大门——但也只是如果。威尔逊的精神在暗影们的折磨下已岌岌可危。而既然科学家决心成为最终一任国王，他也只得奉陪。

这也就意味着他们，国王与所有的棋子，都将永远徘徊于这永不落幕的噩梦中，如同填于桥墩下的尸体，深埋于枕木下的亡灵。

他太过无助，以至于想笑出来。是否命中注定，所有挚爱之人都将成为他贪欲的牺牲品？

这片荒芜的大陆侵蚀着他们的每一寸栖身之地，直至此刻，只容得下一方小小的帐篷。二人无言交缠着的身躯，竭力想将自己的温度传达给对方。

即使他们明知，这一见后，恐怕便是永别。

麦斯威尔只是攥紧威尔逊的衣袖，将一切无法道出的话语，数不清日夜的思念，连同明知不可能说出口的“请不要离开”，尽数埋在心中。他的视线没有从科学家的脸上移开片刻，只希望将属于这个人的一切深深烙在眼底。

年轻人最终抽送着达到高潮时，年长者用仅剩的力量将他紧紧拥在怀中。

“本来我带帐篷过夜，就是怕自己没法在你那些蠢星星底下睡着。现在可好，看看趴在我身上的是什么。”魔术师对气喘吁吁的威尔逊说道。

“唔……好痛。你压到我头发了。”

真的？就这？

倦意渐渐袭来，而这一次轮到威尔逊守望麦斯威尔的睡脸了。

翌日清晨，麦斯威尔揉着酸痛的后背爬出帐篷。紧接着，他突然想起昨夜好像忘记了什么重要事项的感受从何而来。他身上可是 _一块_ 硝石都不剩了。

他向天空竖起中指，骂了句相当不入流的脏话。这可不是绅士的行为准则。

麦斯威尔几乎能想象到威尔逊坐在王座上，打起精神露出有些幸灾乐祸的微笑，用他的原话回敬道：“我很想帮忙，但你知道的……即使国王也不得不受制于棋盘。”

他揣起苍白篝火旁已经有些温热的暖石，向营地飞奔。

Fin


End file.
